


In the Bedroom After the War

by sailorglimmer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glimbow, Post-Canon, best friend squad - Freeform, catradora, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorglimmer/pseuds/sailorglimmer
Summary: After the war has finally ended, the Best Friend Squad decide to have a sleepover. Adora is exited to spend time with Catra, but Catra is overthinking their relationship. They have to talk.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	In the Bedroom After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Catradora. Glimbow.
> 
> English is not my first lenguage, so forgive me for any mistakes. It's also my second English shot ever. 
> 
> This is a complementary shot to my other shot, In the Bedroom (glimbow) but it doesn't need to be read before/after to understand.

๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛  
Even when they now had something to look forward to, the Best Friend Squad had to go back to Bright Moon to rest. Castaspella, Glimmer's aunt, was ordering everyone to go home for the rest of the day and assuring tomorrow the princesses were going to start addressing the problems and things to do in each kingdom. Catra, without even realizing, was holding hands with Adora while looking around the beautiful scenary. 

“Sleepover!” Glimmer screamed, hugging Catra without actually caring if that would make the feline angry. “ Catra told me you used to have sleepovers together in the Horde, Adora.” 

Catra groaned, trying to get the sparkly girl out of her personal space while Adora just looked at them with a smile.

Bow raised an eyebrow. “They let you have sleepovers?” 

“We slept together all the time. I guess that counts as a sleepover. ” said Catra, pushing Glimmer so she could hide behind Adora from the touchy girl. 

Glimmer didn't even flinched. Catra just observed her look at Bow, and both of them smiled with complicity. 

“Like...best friends? Or enemies?” Glimmer asked with a fun tone. Catra hissed, irritated. Adora was clueless.

“Best friends! ” the blonde girl said with a smile. “Catra was always angrybut she would come at night to sleep in my bed. I we hold hands until she was sound sleep and I could go sleep after she was okay.”

Catra's cheek took a very red color while Glimmer and Bow looked at each other; smiling with an exited grin. Catra sometimes asked herself how Adora was literally the one person who could save the world when she didn't even recognized things she should not say to other people. It wasn't that Catra was embarrassed of sleeping hand in hand with Adora, but that damaged her reputation. Even more than it already was.

“Well, you two can hold hands and sleep together at my home tonight. I don't think my dad would mind. And I really want to know more about you two in the Horde. ” Glimmer said, getting to Bow and taking him by his arm so they could walk and incite the other girls to do the same. It worked, as Adora took again Catra's hand so they could walk behind their friends.

“Can you stop, sparkles? ” Catra hided her face in Adora's back. Glimmer just giggled before taking her friends and teleporting back to Bright Moon. Back Home.

๛~๛

To Catra, it felt extremely weird. She was in the Bright Moon Castle with the Queen, her best friend with arrows, and Adora. If someone had told her about it months before, she would literally die of laughter. She couldn't believe she was there, seeing how someone brought some mattresses so her, Adora and Bow could sleep in Glimmer's room that night. 

“It's really obvious she is the Queen. And they called me villanious. ” Said Catra loud enough for Adora to hear, but quietly enough so nobody else did. “I want her bed. She should offer me her bed.”

“You don't even like to sleep that high. You slept literally in the floor even though you had the top in the bunk bed back in the Horde. ” said Adora, smiling. “But don't worry, if you want to, I can ask Glimmer if you can sleep with her.”

“I don't want to sleep with sparkles!” she hissed, still in a low voice so they could hear them. “let me try this ones.”

Catra trowed herself to one of the beds, and Adora followed. They both looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. It felt so good finally being with each other after everything that had happened. After everything Catra had done.

Catra stoped smiling, and hid her face on one of the too-much pillows. Adora just stared at her. Catra felt ashamed just thinking about everything she had done, but didn't want Adora to think something was wrong, so she carelessly roll her tail on Adora's hand. That made Adora felt more at ease. 

“Hey, Catra, Adora, Glimmer wants to do face masks. ” Bow went were the two girls were. Adora smiled happily; she loved face mask. Catra looked terrified. Not so luckily for her, she couldn't convince Glimmer to something else, and both girls ended following Bow to Glimmer.

They talked a lot. As Glimmer had already said, she wanted to know about their relationship in the Horde, and even though Adora couldn't understand the real reason, Catra knew by Glimmer's smile that she only wanted to prove that they had a more "deep relationship" than friends normally do. Still, Catra just waited patiently, oddly, because she knew she could find a perfect moment to get back at her after all.

When Bow grew hungry, Adora went back to the bed, and Catra followed. Adora smiled while Catra just laid beside her; she always knew she could eventually get her to go to Bright Moon with her. Get her home. To her, Catra was worth everything they had gone through, and even if it could totally could've been avoided, they were still there; together in bed after the war. After everything.

Catra, on the other side, never thought she would end up by Adora's side. She should've seen the signs before, but she was so blinded by her broken heart that could realize that Adora did love her. Adora had always been by her side, and even when she had done so many things wrong, there she was...giving her another opportunity, a second chance. And Catra couldn't be happier she did.

“Hey, Adora?” she said softly, looking at the blonde girl.

“Yes?” Adora answered in a low voice, leading one of her hands to Catra's short hair. She ran her fingers through the other girl's hair, with a smile still on her face. Catra couldn't help but blush a little.

“mh...I...why? Why didn't you have up on me? I was...I was horrible to you and your friends. To everyone. I hurt everyone you cared about, but still, you fought for me. Even after I thought you would stop after opening that portal.”

Adora took some seconds to think. She knew sometimes, when she put her head on to something, it was very hard to change her mind. So she lead with that.

“I told you I would never stop trying, Catra. ” she said in a gentle voice. “I know you did bad things, but you are going to make up for it. Right? You saved Glimmer even when that meant you would stay behind. The Catra that opened the portal was willing to die so I would be hurt...but you saved Glimmer so I wouldn't have to risk myself going there.” she smiled “Little did you know, I was still going back for you.”

“Which was very stupid of you, I have to say.” Catra said, giving Adora a little smile. She was glad that she actually went back for her. 

“It wasn't. And when you are completely redeem, everyone is going to see how awesome my girlfriend is. ” said Adora with a proud grin. Catra opened her eyes with surprise, feeling her cheeks get hot. Did Adora just called her...her girlfriend? Yes. She had. And Catra didn't know how to feel.

So she just changed the direction of her look to the other girl in the room; Glimmer. The girl with sparkles in her hair had was lost in thought, but that didn't stop Catra from messing with her.

“Stop looking so sad, glitter. ” Catra said, making Glimmer roll her eyes. Catra giggled. It was something that she had been doing since arriving Etheria again, and even when at first it felt different, now she could stop. 

“Adora, make her shut up. ” was Glimmer's answer, and Catra just shrugged her shoulders.

“Actually, I will. Kind of. I will show Catra around, it's that okay?” Adora asked with a smile.

Catra actually didn't feel like walking around, but it would be a great opportunity to ask about Glimmer just to spite her. It would also give her some alone time with Adora, and even though she didn't want to, they could discuss their feelings. 

“Sure. I will just wait for Bow to get back with the snacks. Later we can, I don't know, do something else. ”

Adora nod before getting up from the bed and dragging Catra out of the room, leaving Glimmer alone. Catra took Adora's hand, looking at her. Adora could swear she saw Catras eyer glim with happiness, but she wouldn't tell. She knew she would get embarrassed. 

“So, does Sparkles have any other weaknesses? I mean, that princess with the power of nets said that she had crippling self doubt mixed with overwhelmed something about dubris? Hubris?”

Adora laughed. “Hubris is when she's really confident. She is. You and her are really alike. ” said the blonde while walking to her room. “I think you like her. I know you two are going to be great friends.”

“Shut up” Catra rolled her eyes

“Why don't you shut me up?” Adora said, smirking a silly smile that only made Catra blush again. “ Look this is my room”

“Your room? This is the size of Sparkle's room! And she's the Queen. ” Catra said, not waiting to jump around on the bed and the furniture in the room. “why do you have two showers?”

“They have one they call fountain that is just for decoration. Can you believe it?”

“Princesses are really dumb” Catra laughs, sitting in Adora's bed. “This is the only thing that resembles the Horde.”

“Almost. ” Adora looked around before sitting besides her. “While I was sleeping, it felt like home...but when I woke up, you weren't there. You were never there, so it felt... different than being in the Horde.”

Catra looked at her. “I'm sorry”

“I forgave you, Catra. Specially because you literally jumped to fire to save me. That was really... something.”

“Oh, shut up, I did not.” said the feline with a smile. “Or maybe I did, but it's because you always have to jump to danger. It must be a hero thing. Or a princess thing.”

“I mean, “Adora got close to her. “you are now a hero. And I think being with a princess kind of makes you one too.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “of course not”

“It does. ” said Adora, before stealing her a kiss. She had done that a couple of times during face masks, so it didn't felt as weird as the first time. “Are you okay?”

Catra looked at her, before noding. 

“I just...are we really girlfriends? Aren't you...ashamed?” asked Catra softly

Adora looked almost terrified. “No! Catra, you took bad decision, but I know you are not a bad person. I love you. I would never be ashamed of you!” she exclaimed, but took her hands with compression. 

“It's just...I would be ashamed of me. I am.”

“Don't be silly. I will never be ashamed of you being my girlfriend. Do you understand? Also, you are really cute now with that short hair and good attitude. ” Adora put her foreheads together.

Catra giggle. “Adora, shut up. ” she said yet again, before taking her by the cheeks and kissing her. It felt exactly as the first time.

Sending millions of electricity waves all throughout her body, making her heart race like crazy. They both felt like they had been kissing all their life's, and at the same time, like they needed to do it more and more. Catra's hands carefully caressed Adora's face, maintaining the blonde close to her. Adora just keep her hands on Catra's shoulders also keeping her close. 

Catra was the one who pulled away, smiling at Adora. “Guess now I have a girlfriend. ” she said, making Adora smile.

“You do. Just wait until everyone knows. Until Glimmer and Bow now we are together finally! ” Adora said, resting her face in Catra's shoulder, giggling at her purring. “Bet you are excited.”

“Glimmer and Bow are clueless.” was her answer, ignoring the other comment that kept her face red. 

“You know...I think they love each other. ” 

“That would be... disgusting. ”

“Don't say that! Bow loves Glimmer. He told me himself. Even though he didn't tell you, he is really grateful that you saved her. He was really worried.” Adora said “Just like I was worried for you. He didn't even had to ask to know I would save you. He know I love you, and I think he will be happy for us.”

“I think he's in love with you. Everyone here is! ” Catra joked. ”Every princess looks at you with heart eyes. He probably does too.”

“He doesn't. Let's go back. ” Adora took Catra's hand to drag her, again, to the corridor.”I'm tired. I want to finally sleep.”

“With me.”

“With you.”

Catra smiled. She was growing kind of tired of the feeling in her stomach Everytime Adora said something cute, but at the same time, she loved it. She felt exactly like that; loved. They walked hand to hand back to the room, silently, for Catra's luck. She saw Glimmer and Bow kissing and smiled with mischief.

“Don't talk” she demanded to Adora, who just went with it. “Told you they are disgusting. Look at them kissing, I bet kissing her tastes like glitter too.”

“She tastes like glitter?”

“yeah, I bit her once. Or twice, I don't remember. I'm going to interrupt, come.”

Adora hold a laugh, leading carefully Catra on those stairs that Glimmer had put again. It felt good finally getting to do silly things with Catra again, and it was even better that she could hug her, tease her, and kiss her every time she wanted without her rejecting her. Her getting along with her friends was just an extra that totally would make her life better. Catra was just happy that she was with Adora; she was back home again.


End file.
